


Sweet as Honey

by thorsten_is_in_the_hood



Category: A-Mellifera (Bee), Bee and Wasp, DeviantArt - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Demons, Inner Demons, Insanity, Other, non-gender characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:27:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorsten_is_in_the_hood/pseuds/thorsten_is_in_the_hood
Summary: After spending time with their demons, maybe they can learn to even love them.Bee has decided to give it a try.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Do Love You // Meme](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/230683) by A-Mellifera. 



> Big thanks to A-Mellifera (Bee), for creating these amazing characters! (All credit goes to Bee) Please check out their YouTube channel and Deviantart account, links below.  
> I fell in love with those two at first sight and simply had to write something about them! :D
> 
> DeviantArt: http://a-mellifera.deviantart.com/  
> YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/user/alwaysAKATSUKI/videos

Many people believe that you can get over your inner demons easily and it is simply a question of motivation. If you realize how much better your life is than those of others who 'truly suffer', you will be happy.

  
_/You may not see it now, but it will get better, and then you can fight off your inner demons/_

  
Bee sighs heavily and flops on their bed, throwing their phone on the pillow, which was showing one of these sappy, motivational pictures.

  
"As if. I am already happy! ...most of the time."

  
A wave of sadness washes over Bee, and they sit up quickly again, right in time to throw up black goo on the floor.

  
"No, no no no, this can't be happening again..." Bee whispers and looks at the small puddle of darkness on the floor, forming itself to a black person with one big, red eye.

  
"LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY! I DON'T WANT YOU! Just... Go away, Wasp...." Bee screamed and choked on the last part, tears falling down their cheeks.

  
_"Im AfrAId I cAnt dO thAt. thErE wIll AlwAys bE thE twO Of Us... nEvEr AlOnE."_  The darkness whispers and creeps over to the bed, putting one hand on Bees shoulder.

Bee pushes the hand away and crawls under the blankets, trying to hide.

"It is your fault that no one thinks I'm sane..." Bee cries out.

The shadow expands, taking up most of the room. The blackness only interrupted by some softly glowing red eyes. Bee pulls the blanket tighter around themselves, silently waiting for Wasp to vanish as quickly as they appeared. After a few hours, Bee realized that they must have been fallen asleep and hesitantly looked through a small gap between the mess that was the blanket.

"...Wasp?"

Finding no evidence of Wasp, Bee slowly got up. They look at the phone again and close the tab with the picture. Bee silently walks outside, standing in their driveway in the unmerciful hands of the rain. It was raining quite heavily- but Bee didn't care. The cold water felt good on their skin. Bee didn't like the rain much, but sometimes just needed it, like a flower yearning after too many hot days.

Bee felt uneasy. They desperately wanted to stay happy, but the sadness and loneliness were clawing at them. Bee knew, if they get uneasy and depressed, Wasp will push their way inside again. That couldn't happen. Bee feared over Wasp taking control over his body and pushing him away, driving right into insanity.  
But right now, they soaked up the rain and let the negative vibes out of their system.

-~-

"Your drawing is so lovely, you're really talented!"

Bee looked up from his sheet of paper, where they drew a particular pretty flower from the grass field they were sitting on. They looked up to the couple, Bees eyes wandering to the woman who made the compliment.

"Thanks!" Bee exclaimed smiling back brightly, feeling pride and happiness filling their heart.

"Do you think so, dear? It's just a flower, anyone can draw it. My six year old cousin can better draw flowers than _him_."

"I... I'm no-" Bee stammered.

"I-I- ...what? C-C-Cat got y.. your t-t-tongue?" The man said in a teasing tone.

"Wha- no, I..." Bee tried to say.

"Don't be so mean, honey. Who knows what's wrong with _him_. Is it even? It could even be a _her_..."

Bees breath caught and he looked shocked at the couple before throwing up the black liquid again, right before the couples feet.

"Is he gagging? ...Or having a seizure? Honey, should we call an ambulance?" The woman asks her husband, slightly panicking and not able to see the goo on her feet.

"Let us just leave." The man responds coldly and slings his arm around his wife, walking away.

_"IgnOrE thEsE twO."_

Bee looks up at wasp, tears in the corners of their eyes.

_"thEy hAvE nO rEspEct. whO ArE thEy tO dEfInE whO And whAt yOU ArE? yOUr drAwIng Is bEAUtIfUl, tOO."_

"Are you... cheering me up?" Bee asks confused. Normally, Wasp whispered to them in order to make them insane, but Bee didn't know what to make of the situation right now. Was their inner demon comforting them?

_"I dO cArE fOr yOU, EvEn thOUgh yOU dOnt bElIEvE mE. lEt mE shOw you. lEts gO hOmE..."_

Despite not trusting Wasp, Bee agreed and for the first time, the shadow didn't follow them, but Bee followed the shadow.


	2. Chapter 2

Arriving at their home, Bee and Wasp sat down on the bed. Wasp instantly wrapped his arms around Bee and hugged them close.

"What is this about? Why are you so nice?"

Wasp drew back a little to stare at Bee with their giant, red eye. A shiver went down Bees spine and they quickly looked away.

_"dO yOU sEE?"_

Bee still didn't look at Wasp, but made a confused sound.

_"yOU ArE scArEd Of mE. I nEvEr wAnt tO hUrt yOU. I Only cOmE And cAnt stAy hIddEn whEn yOU fEEl bAd, bEcAUsE I cAnt stAnd It."_

Bee finally looked up to meet Wasps gaze. Wasp hugged them close again, pressing their cheek against Bees.

"Wasp..?"

_"_ _yOU ArEnt AlOnE. I wIll AwlAys bE hErE fOr yOU. And I wOUld gO If yOU wAnt mE tO."_

Bees eyes widen in adoration, and they shake their head. 

"No. Please stay. This actually feels kind of nice." Bee whispers and wraps his arms around Wasps neck.

The two of them stayed like that the rest of the afternoon, cuddled up in bed. Bee felt happy again, warmth spreading through their body.

'Maybe, having a demon isn't that bad. A comforter that will never leave your side.'

"yOU rEAlly thInk sO?"

Bee began to blush lightly. "Did I just say that out loud?"

Wasp nodded and Bee was sure that if Wasp had a mouth, they would be grinning at them. 

"H-how about I make dinner and then we watch a movie?" Bee said quickly before getting up and rushing to the kitchen. They made some simple pizza and popcorn, as well as serving some soda when returning.

Wasp looked at Bee, before a long shadow took the tray and instead put a DVD in Bees hands.

"Could have figured that you want to watch a horror movie." Bee says, smiling happily before sitting down next to Wasp.

Bee had no problems with horror movies, they knew they weren't real and had no fear. But, they _did_ flinch at jump scares.

And boy, did that movie have many jump scares. 

Fifty minutes into the movie and Bee was shaking, waiting for the next ghost to pop up suddenly, but never came when they expected. 

Bee felt something touch their shoulder, and turned to see that Wasp was rubbing soothing circles on their shoulder.

At the end of the movie though, Wasp had their arms around Bee and their head on Wasps shoulder.

"lEts gO tO slEEp, yOU nEEd tO rEst. Ill EvEn kEEp thE nIghtmArEs AwAy."

Bee nodded and laid down together with Wasp, falling asleep quickly with their limbs entangled.

-~-

Bee woke up a few hours later and turned around to see Wasp still laying next to him, staring right back at them.

"Wasp... I thought about it..."

_"AbOUt whAt?"_

"Us? I mean, I've always tried to avoid you. You make me insane, literally. Others can't see you and I was wondering for so long if only I am able to see you or if you're just something I made up in my mind . But, I think that I don't care about that anymore. You can be so sweet, and caring, more than any other _real_  person. So... even if no one else will understand, I am willing to ignore them if you would agree to... make this work?"

Wasps eye was widened, and they nodded silently.

"So, you and me against everyone else?"

_"nO, yOU And mE Only. OthErs ArE nOt InvOlvEd. lET Us jUst... bEE hAppy."_

"Was that... a bee pun? Dammit, you're sweeter than honey." Bee says chuckling and pulls Wasp close, kissing them softly on the now closed eye.

Bee felt content, truly happy by being loved like that. Who wants to beat their demons if they love you and care about you, in their own, unique way. Even when they whisper bad things, it's only because they care. Want you safe. Make sure you're careful, and to not get too confident and lose your guard.

"I think I love you, Wasp."

_"I dO, bEE. I lOvE yOU wIth All I hAVE."_


End file.
